


Observation

by lotusalchemist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Basically a shit ton of characters, Comedy, Fluff, Germany is real tired of their shit, Italy is a little piece of shit, M/M, The nations stalking them, This is hetalia what did you expect, gerita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusalchemist/pseuds/lotusalchemist
Summary: Due to a speculation of France, Hungary had the stellar idea of following - stalking - Germany and Italy. When other nations get wind of this, chaos ensues.





	

Feliciano skipped over to where Ludwig was sitting. The world meeting was finally done! Now he could go and eat some pasta ( with Ludwig, of course ). His stomach had been very demanding throughout the meeting, asking for a plate of pasta. Or maybe two or three plates. Semantics, really.

He latched onto Ludwig's arm and dragged him out of the room, ignoring his protests. He knew that the nation did not really mind because for all he scolded Feliciano when he got... clingy ( for lack of a better word ), but he had never honest to god told him to go away and leave him alone.

* * *

Francis watched Feliciano and Ludwig go out of the meeting room, chatting with each other. Or more specifically, Feliciano talking a mile with Ludwig listening with amused indulgence. He wondered what their relationship really was. It always seemed like Ludwig barely put up with the Italian's company, but that couldn't be true, because otherwise he would have straight out told little Feli to back off. And if he was completely honest, most of the time Ludwig's annoyance rang false. Maybe they were like that only when they were in the presence of other nations? "I really want to know what they do in private." He murmured.

Matthew, who was passing by, heard him. Kumajirou took that moment to utter his favourite word. "Who?"

"Who else? Ludwig and _mon petit_ Feliciano!"

Hearing their brothers' name, Romano and Gilbert looked over from their chairs.

"You French bastard! You better not be plotting to get your hands on my brother!"

"Kesesesese. Did you say something about Ludwig?"

Francis attempted to placate the two. Romano was annoying when he was angry and Gil could get quite protective when Ludwig was concerned. "Nothing like that! ( he wouldn't really mind getting his hands all over Feli, great ass by the way, but no need to tell Romano that ) I was just wondering what exactly the relationship between Ludwig and Feliciano was." And he relayed his thoughts and suspicions.

On second thought, he probably shouldn't have said that if the rapidly darkening face of Romano was anything to go by. On the other hand, Gilbert looked positively gleeful. The albino had always wanted 'his lonely and shy little brother to end up with the cute and bubbly Feli'. Gil's words, not his.

There was only one nation to match Gilbert's expression, and that was Elizaveta. "What are you waiting for then? Let's stalk them!"

"You took the words right out of my awesome mouth!"

"That's, like, totally a great idea!"

"Sounds fun dude! Count me in! Matt, you should join us too!"

"Then I am coming too. God knows you need someone to rein in you and that bloody frog."

"If Francypants, Gil, and my little tomato are going then I am going too!"

"You tomato bastard! Who said I was coming!?"

"Then you are not coming _tomate_?"

"Of couree I am coming! I must protect Feli from that potato bastard!"

"I will also accompany you all since this is about Ludwig-san and Italy-kun."

"If Kiku is in the stalking group then I am too, aru!"

* * *

Ludwig watched Feliciano devoured his plate of pasta, cheeks glowing and eyes shining with joy, and allowed himself a small smile. He did not know why, but seeing Feliciano happy brought him happiness as well. He watched that one curl sway in the mind. Ludwig's finger itched to flatten it, but he knew from experience that it was best not to touch it. Last ( and the only ) time he did, Romano nearly chewed his head off, and a very detailed explanation what it does, courtesy of France.

He felt his cheeks heat up at the memory and he hastily looked away from the curl. His gaze fell on Feliciano's hand, which was curled around a fork. The Italian's hands were both frustrating and impressive. They were useless on the battlefield, unaccustomed to a gun and fumbling with a grenade. But they were amazing with a paintbrush, painting stunning pictures, and wonderful in a kitchen, creating culinary masterpieces.

And his voice...it annoyed him when the Italian rambled on and on, but he would admit that there was a certain soothing quality to it, especially when he was singing. It reminded him that there was still precious things in this world. He could listen to the nation all day, just like now-

Wait. Just like now?

"Ve~ Are you okay Ludwig?" Feliciano asked with concern tinging his voice.

"O-of course. I am alright."

"But you zoned out for so long...And you haven't even touched your pasta! Do you not like it? Ve, I am sorry! I thought you would like it because this restaurant makes really great pasta! Would you like something else? There's the-"

Ludwig stopped the rant before Feliciano could go on for too long. He knew from personal experience that it was nearly impossible to stop him once he goy on a roll. "No, Feliciano. I was just thinking of...things. The pasta is fine. Though not as good as the pasta that you make." He added as an afterthought.

_"Kesesesesese, my brother has become a man! He is flirting!"_

_"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT POTA- mmfff!"_

_"Shh tomate. And I think it's just a simple compliment Gil."_

_"Ah, Antonio! You fail to recognise l'amour~"_

_"Do you have to bring up love every bloody time!?"_

_"Aiyaa...you western countries. Always fighting."_

Ludwig swears he heard Romano shouting, but he passed it off as a figment of his imagination. After hearing the older brother's profanities for so long, they have probably been ingrained in his memory and he has started hearing them even in his absence ( it's a mildly concerning thought ). Instead he focused on what Feliciano was saying, not wanting to be caught zoning out again.

"Ve~I am so happy Ludwig likes my cooking so much! I shall make pasta for dinner tonight then! Ah! I would have to go shopping then, ve! I am out of ingredients. Speaking of ingredients, the nice granny who lives near your house gave me some fruits! Ludwig! Ludwig! Please a make a fruit cake!"

_"They, like, totally sound like a married couple."_

_"Man, they should get married already! The hero gives his approval! WAHAHAHA!"_

_"You..you..why would they need your bloody approval!?_

_"_ _"Because I am the hero of course!"_

_"Ah...brother, can you please keep your voices down?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Ano, Ludwig-san and Feliciano-kun are leaving. We should follow them before we lose them."_

Ludwig was growing suspicious now. He certainly could not imagine America's obnoxious laugh. And he was certain he had heard it. That left only one option, and that was the nation was somewhere nearby. He wondered what the American nation was doing in the area. Maybe he also wanted something to eat, but Ludwig wouldn't put money on it. The blonde usually went to England's house for a few hours after the meeting had finished. He decided not to dwell on it too much. Maybe the two countries were hungry or something. God knows England's food is as edible as a rock.

But that did not mean he could not be cautious. Even simple and innocent happenings can turn out to be destructive on a mass scale. War had taught him that. War...was a waste. Sensing his emotions taking a depressing nosedive, he tried to focus on the present, when suddenly he felt a kiss on his cheek. " _Was_?"

The small Italian smiled his sweet little smile and said, "Ve, Ludwig was looking sad so I gave him a kiss! It makes everything better!"

_"Kyaaa! What a cute scene of yaoi! Kiku, did you get some good photos!?"_

_"Hai, Hungary-san. But in my opinion, the photos that you have clicked must be better."_

_"DON'T YOU DARE STOP ME ANTONIO I AM GOING TO CASTRATE THAT FUC- MMFFF"_

_"Sorry Lovi, but you must be quiet. If you get caught then Feli will give you his disappointed doe eyes that would make you feel horrible afterwards."_

Ludwig was certain that someone was following them. There was no other explanation for the mysterious voices and the camera flashes. Maybe several someone. Of America and Romano, he was sure. If there was America, then England must be with him. With England came France. And Spain must be included in the follow-Germany-and-Italy-for-reasons-unknown-to-either-of-them group if Romano was in it. Where there was France and Antonio, his own brother surely could not be far behind.

Ludwig resisted the urge to sigh. The list was already migraine inducing, and he wasn't even sure that those were the only nations.

He looked around him. If they were indeed following him and Feliciano - and he had no doubt of that - then they must be somewhere nearby. It was impossible to hide when the group was so large and...flashy.

"Ve, Ludwig! The bush seems to have grown hair!"

"Feliciano, bushes don't have h-" Ludwig's words died out when he caught sight of the shrubbery. Indeed, there were several colourful heads peeking out from behind the bush. Ah. So there were the culprits. He called out in the voice that he used when commanding troops in the battlefield. "Come out! I know you are there!"

Ten nations emerged from the hedge, trying - and failing - to look guilty. Except Kiku and that-one-nation-whose-name-him, who shot him apologising looks. He ticked an eyebrow at the other nations, silently ordering them to explain what in hell was going on. All of them stubbornly remained mute. He didn't knew the overbearing countries had it in them to keep quiet ( would miracles never cease? ). Even Feliciano was hushed, for once. Finally, it was his own brother that broke the silence.

"Hello to you too West! As much as I would like to chat, the awesome me has veeeery important work to do...so bye!"

"Ohonhonhon, regretfully, I have work too!"

"I have to take care of my precious tomatoes! See ya!"

"DON'T YOU DARW TOUCH MY BROTHER, YOU GERMAN SHIT! And I have tomatoes to care for too!"

"Me and Matt have burgers to eat!"

"Bloody hell! Don't run away Alfred! You- How dare you make that face at me!? Just you wait!"

"I have pandas to feed, aru!"

"I just remembered that fabulous new shop that opened today! Tata~"

"Kiku and I have photos to- ah, I mean, important work to do!"

And Ludwig could only stare in disbelief as the nations all ran away, with flismy excuses. Really, for beings that have lived for many a century, they could sure behave like five year olds. He decided it was best not to dwell on their crazy antics, or else he would drive himself insane. For now, he would simply enjoy his day with the endearingly annoying Italian.

Romano put his book down on the table next to the sofa he was lazing on, and gave a deep sigh. He had to know this, otherwise it would plague him all night. "Feliciano?"

"Si, fratello?" His twin answered back, not even looking up from the vegetables he was cutting.

"Since how long had you known that we were, uh, oh fuck it, stalking you and the potato bastard?" His brother might be laid back and silly, but he was scarily perceptive. He guessed it was part of being an artist ( and no, he was not jealous goddamnit, he had gotten over that ages ago ). He hoped it was not since the very beginning, his pride simply won't accept it.

Feliciano turned to look at him this time, and smiled. "What do you mean, fratello?"

_Son of a bitch._

**Author's Note:**

> Am I not destined to write a fanfic from Italy's POV? The previous time too, I had planned to write from little Feli's POV but it turned into Alfred's when writing. (ＴＴ)
> 
> tomate ( Spanish ) - tomato
> 
> was ( German ) - what
> 
> mom petit ( French ) - my little
> 
> fratello ( Italian ) - brother
> 
> si ( Italian ) - yes
> 
> hai ( Japanese ) - yes


End file.
